I Miss You
by tortellini101
Summary: It's about 3 weeks until Valentine's Day as Blaine continues to miss Kurt and aims to get him back. But will Kurt, now in a new relationship with Adam, feel the same way towards Blaine? Takes place before and during the Wemma wedding.
1. The Call

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so I'm hoping I did a good job! Please read, review, and comment! It would be much appreciated!**

I Miss You

Chapter 1

It was about a month since Blaine went and surprised Kurt on Christmas and, although both Kurt and Blaine were civil with one another, Blaine still felt the feelings of depression since the dreaded night he told Kurt that he had cheated on him. Worse than the depression were the feelings of guilt that completely took over, making it almost impossible for Blaine to focus on anything besides the love of his life that was no longer his.

_"Why'd you have to do that to him Blaine? You were the one who told him to head off to New York to live his life. You were so stupid and selfish to have done such a horrible thing to him," _thought a distraught Blaine as he awoke from a disturbed slumber plagued with nightmares which made him relive over and over again the encounter he had with none other than Eli. Not to mention Kurt's face when Blaine told him he had cheated on him.

"Get yourself together Blaine! Kurt and I are talking again and you two are even staying up until midnight texting each other. It's like nothing has changed."

But, thinking he'd go insane if he didn't, Blaine decided to call Kurt in order to calm his nerves. So he looked through the contacts until he found Kurt's name and dialed the number. It only rang twice before he heard Kurt's angelic voice on the other end.

"Hey Blaine. What's up?" said Kurt nonchalantly.

"Nothing much. I just felt like calling you. What are you doing today?" Blaine wondered if Kurt heard the jumpiness in his voice as he said that, and hoped he didn't.

"Right now I'm eating breakfast with Rachel. After I have school, which I'm nervous about because it's my first day and I don't want to make a bad impression on the school already. And then I have work, which is going to be busy because Isabelle has been working on a clothing line for Valentine's Day and she's asked me to help her out. Sorry to babble, but can't you tell I'm a bit antsy?"

Blaine giggles and says, "That's alright. And wow you have a lot going on today. Sorry if I disrupted you."

"Oh don't worry about it you didn't bother me at all. What are you doing today?"

"The usual. I have school. That's about it."

"Sounds like fun." Oh how Blaine missed Kurt's sarcasm. "Anyways, Blaine I should get going. Rachel and I have to start heading to school. Good luck with the New Directions today. I heard they're quite the crowd of people." Kurt said with a small giggle.

"They sometimes can be, and thanks for the luck. Good luck with all that you're doing today. And don't worry about NYADA. You nailed your audition and they'd be stupid to be disappointed with you. Just own it like you usually do. Courage."

Blaine could sense that Kurt blushed when he said that because he always does whenever anyone says anything remotely flattering to him.

"Okay Blaine. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure, that's fine. Bye."

Once they hung up their phones, Blaine was no longer in a moody, emotional state. Every time he calls Kurt he instantly feels better. And, since Blaine was able to properly function now, he took the opportunity to focus his attention on getting ready for school.

Before stepping into the shower, Blaine said to himself "God I miss you Kurt."

**If you guys like this first chapter, feel free to give me some ideas and I'll probably incorporate them into some of the next chapters! Thanks for reading! I'll try and update soon!**


	2. The Invitation

Chapter 2: The Invitation

Kurt felt like he had it all: a new British, chiseled, blonde- haired boyfriend named Adam. Also, Adam was the leader of a NYADA Glee Club that Kurt happily joined, even though Rachel had reservations about the club due to its apparent dubious reputation. Not to mention Kurt had finally been accepted into NYADA in the first place and landed his dream job working alongside, in his biased opinion, the best boss ever. Finally Kurt believed his life was taking the straight path.

But for other reasons, Kurt didn't feel any different than he did last year. The only main difference that Kurt could easily point out was the fact that he was no longer dating Blaine. _"Blaine. Oh how I miss the way you used to make me feel like I could do anything, the way you made me feel like I was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, I miss the intimacy... C'mon Kurt Hummel. Stop talking about him like that because he hurt you. He CHEATED on you, something Adam would never do to you," _Kurt thought to himself as he awoke abruptly at six on a bitterly cold January morning.

"Great. Just three weeks before Valentine's Day. The holiday where people spend all of their money on overly- priced gifts for people that they don't actually love." _"Where the hell did all the negativity come from?"_

Kurt decided to splash some cold water on his face to perk him up before he, being as fashionably late as he was to almost everything, began to get ready for school. In a span of a half hour or so, he managed to spike his hair to perfection, put on skin- tight black skinny jeans that hugged both his thighs and butt perfectly, and put on a decent blue, half- sleeved, button- up dress shirt with his classy black leather boots.

"Come on Kurt! We have to go! Perfection doesn't happen overnight you know!" Rachel practically screamed throughout the tiny apartment they shared.

"Hold on. I'm trying to make sure that I look okay."

Rachel obnoxiously rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom where Kurt was making sure he had just enough of his new blonde streaks showing. "Kurt you look fine, like usual. Adam will love you even if you went without showering, kept your hair flat, and wore baggy pants."

"Oh I'm not doing this for Adam. I just want to make sure I look alright. Besides, it wouldn't seem fair for you to have had gone through a complete makeover which, thank God for that, for me to start dressing like a bum," Kurt said with a devilish smile as Rachel playfully pretended to smack his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that afternoon, Kurt and Rachel returned to their apartment with freshly new mail handed to them by their elderly, but genuine, landlord. The first thing Kurt did once he took off his jacket, tossing it on his bed, was he turned up the heat in the apartment. It seemed like the apartment became at least twenty degrees warmer within ten minutes.

"Bills, bills, and guess what, more bills!" Kurt said before tossing the mail onto the table with a loud thud and dramatically falling back onto the couch.

Rachel walks in, now changed into a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and a white tank- top, and joins Kurt on the couch. Leaning over Rachel begins to dig through the pile of mail that Kurt tossed on the table in frustration to see if she had received anything. "Wait Kurt there's an invitation mixed in here. It's from Mr. Schuester."

"Ooh open it!" Kurt said like a five- year old child on Christmas morning, which caused Rachel to giggle before she opened it, nearly ripping the envelope in the process.

"Oh my goodness. Kurt, Mr. Schu and Ms. Pillsbury are finally getting married! And we're invited! And it says here on the invitation that they ask that we perform with the current New Directions members!" Rachel was practically in tears now.

Being as excited as he was, Kurt took out his phone and waited only about a second before he received an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine! Did you get it?" Kurt asked, nearly bouncing.

"Get what?" Blaine was smiling and giggling to himself quietly.

"The invitation to Mr. Schuester's and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding?"

"Oh yeah I got that. All of us did and I guess we were asked to sing something."

"Any ideas yet?"

"No, not yet. We're sort of throwing ideas around for both that and Regionals, if we're even put back into the competition. Depends if the Warblers really did cheat at Sectionals, which is what Sam and I have been investigating."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly content Kurt."

"You just don't seem too enthusiastic. You're usually a tad more excited to talk to me."

"Oh sorry. I guess it's just stress and guilt I guess."

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"Because, you know. I screwed up everything between you and I and the truth is, I miss you a lot Kurt."

"You have no reason to feel guilty anymore. I've forgiven you, remember? It's just that I have to learn to trust you again because I can't fully trust you right now."

"I know. I'm hoping you and Adam are doing alright? All I want is for you to be happy. I still love and care about you, you know. You're my best friend."

Kurt began to tear up so he politely excused himself off of the couch that he and Rachel have been sitting on the entire time Kurt was on the phone, and steps outside alone on the small balcony. Immediately the brisk, windy air hits Kurt's face as he takes a napkin out of his front, left side pocket of his skinny jeans and wiped the tears that have been threatening to make their presence known. "I miss you too Blaine."


	3. Kurt's Date

**Warning: this is Adam and Kurt centric, not Kurt and Blaine. Also, I am very open to suggestions because I'm not fully sure what I want to do yet.**

Chapter 3: Kurt's Date 

It's been a week since Kurt made that phone call to Blaine where he basically poured out those three words that he tried his hardest not to express out loud. Was he living in a world filled with secrecy and denial? Maybe, but Kurt has never been one to openly express his feelings about anyone or anything, unless it was through force.

_ "Why did you have to say 'I miss you' to him? It's done nothing but make you feel regret." _The regret wasn't for him, but for Blaine and Adam: Blaine because Kurt didn't want to lead him on and give him any false hopes, and Adam because Adam was his new boyfriend. He didn't want to be unfaithful to anyone.

Basically it's been eating Kurt alive with regret, and he really hoped no one noticed. "Wow Kurt Hummel you look terrible today. I can see my bags under my eyes right now and it's obvious you haven't slept." Kurt began to play with his face, pushing his cheeks up and down and tapping them to wake himself up.

"Well this is the best as it's going to get," Kurt said with an exasperated sigh. Even with his black long- sleeve that intentionally exposed part of his porcelain shoulders and darker skinny jeans, Kurt's attempt at looking sexy, he didn't feel so hot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kurt arrives to his class, run by his boyfriend, he immediately puts on a facade to hide his underlying discomfort.

"Hey baby," says Adam as he slowly walks over to the corner of the NYADA classroom where Kurt is putting his stuff down.

"Hey honey." Kurt strategically places his arms around Adam's broad, muscular shoulders and he leans in to give Adam a slow, passionate kiss. Adam gladly obliged and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and leans in for another kiss.

"Mmm I love the taste of your lips Kurt. They're so soft. And you smell so good. Is that Marc Jacob's "Rain?"

"Yeah it is. Do you like?" Kurt feels strangely relaxed now. Adam knew _just _what Kurt liked.

However, Kurt had to stop Adam once he began kissing his neck very sweetly and sensually. "Okay maybe you should start class so the other students aren't exposed to PDA."

Adam giggled before asking, "Date tonight, seven o'clock?"

"Yes that's fine," Kurt said happily. "It's a date."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Immediately after Kurt walked into his apartment he practically ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When Adam asks Kurt out on a date, Kurt knows that he has a date that night. At least that's how the other two dates they went on worked.

"You know Kurt if you had to go to the bathroom that desperately we could've left sooner from school." Rachel intended for that to sound sarcastic, but Kurt didn't bother to catch it.

"I'm getting ready for a date tonight. I'm almost done."

About twenty minutes or so later, Kurt stepped out fully clothed with his hair once again spiked pretty much to perfection. He was wearing a plain white button- up dress shirt with a black vest and tie to match his skinny jeans and black leather dress shoes. "Do I look alright Rachel? I don't know if I should've dressed casual or fancy, so I went somewhere in the middle."

"You look very handsome Kurt. I've never seen you unfashionable. I think you rock skinny jeans better than I do," Rachel says before giving Kurt a gigantic bear hug. "Have fun and don't stress."

"How am I supposed to not feel anxious? He never told me where our date was taking place, and you know I'm usually not one for surprises."

Almost as if he timed it, Adam knocked on the door about a minute later. Kurt ran into his room to put on his jacket and scarf as Rachel answered the door.

"Hey Adam. You're looking nice tonight in your dress pants and tucked- in dress shirt."

"Thank- you Rachel. You look good as well. You look very cozy in those pajama pants," said Adam as he gave Rachel a quick hug. "Anyways, is Kurt here?"

"Yeah he is. He should be out any second."

Once again, as if on cue, Kurt entered all bundled in his winter jacket, fingerless black gloves, and black scarf. "Wow you look stunning Adam. I feel kind of underdressed right now."

"Nonsense. You look beautiful, and warm."

Kurt giggles before saying "Okay we should be going now, although I have absolutely no idea where we're going."

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Adam says as he kisses Kurt on the cheek, making Kurt blush.

"See you later Rachel."

"You two have fun," Rachel says with a mischievous smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being in the car for about thirty minutes, Kurt was becoming both curious and impatient. Curious because Kurt was hoping it was a different place other than most of the restaurants in New York that Kurt's already gone to numerous times. Impatient because he was thinking _"What's a half- hour out of New York City?"_

"Hey, humor me and close your eyes." Sure like Kurt Hummel was capable of doing that without cheating five seconds later.

Instead Kurt gave Adam the face that screamed _"Really? Close your eyes? How typical is that?"_

"I said humor me, please? I want this to be a surprise." Adam was practically begging and giving Kurt puppy eyes.

"Fine, but we better be there soon. I hate sitting in the car this long."

Adam continued to drive on the narrow, straight road surrounded by nothing but fields that overlooked the soon disappearing sunset. Splashes of pink and orange painted in the sky were slowly being taken over by the visage of the whole moon and the stars, a sight almost too good to just picture.

Adam pulls over in a rocky patch on the side of the road and slowly undoes his seatbelt. "Okay we're here. Kurt keep your eyes closed."

"Then you're helping me out of the car because I have no ability to see what I'm doing at the moment."

Adam gladly obliged and helped Kurt out of the car slowly, keeping his hand wrapped around the middle of Kurt's back the entire time. "Okay Kurt, slowly open your eyes."

Kurt obliged and opened his eyes to the site of a picnic set up on the top of a grassy hill in the middle of the vast field. "Oh my gosh! Adam it's so beautiful! You didn't have to do this for me! A simple dinner would've been good enough."

"I wanted to do something more romantic and, well, different than what you're used to. Come on," he says as he takes Kurt's eager hand and runs toward the hill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Needless to say, the date was perfect so far. Honestly, who wouldn't mind sitting on a blanket in the middle of a grassy field while looking out at the ever- growing pool of stars while drinking some champagne? Honestly Kurt thought he was in paradise. _"I wonder if Heaven looks like this."_

"Seriously thank- you so much Adam. I love you."

As a reaction, Kurt leaned over to plant small, but intimate, pecks on Adam's lips. But, just as he was enjoying it, Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. Text message.

"Hold on a second," Kurt said, slightly embarrassed and angry that he was interrupted.

He looked at his phone, slumped only slightly with a quick glimmer of happiness, and looked at Adam with his legendary puppy eyes.

"It's him, isn't it?" Adam said with a tone of annoyance.

"Yeah, but I'll text him back later. So where were we?"

**Sorry for taking so long to put this up! I was kind of deadlocked on what I wanted to write about. Like I've said previously, I would love some input as to what I should do next! And I will always love more comments! Thanks you guys!**


	4. Two Weeks Before the V- Day Wedding

**Thank- you guys so much for liking this story so far! And sorry for taking so long to put up a new chapter! I was trying to incorporate things they're actually putting into the Valentine's Day episode of Glee, but I wanted to make sure I knew what they were doing so I could add my spin on some of it. So not all of this story is actually going to follow the episode, but the songs mentioned in this chapter are in the episode. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Two Weeks Before the Valentine's Day Wedding

It was about ten o' clock at night when Kurt was dropped off at his apartment. "Did you have a pleasant surprise?" It was obvious Adam was desperately trying to please Kurt, especially after Kurt had received that text message. A text message he completely ignored so that he could fully give Adam his attention.

"Mhm. At first I thought it was pretty cliché with the picnic on a hill just outside a New York City park, but I really enjoyed myself. Thank- you."

"You're very welcome," said Adam as he leaned over towards Kurt, who was sitting in the passenger's seat of his car, and kissed him gently. Kurt gave his consent by opening his mouth and slightly pushing Adam's lips into his while slipping him some tongue. But, as Kurt quickly began kissing him, he pulled away. "Bring me inside?"

"Sure. Anything for you honey." Adam gives Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before helping Kurt out of his car and bringing him to the door. "Bye Kurt."

"Bye."

Once Kurt went into his apartment, he went immediately into his room and took out his cell phone to check that text message.

**New Text Message at 8:15 p.m.: Blaine**

_"Hey Kurt! We've figured out a song for the New Directions to perform at Mr. Schu's and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding."_

Kurt clicks the 'respond' button on his phone and says _"What song did you guys decide on?"_

Within a span of about ten minutes or so, Blaine responded with _"'We've Got Tonight' by Bob Seger. Sorry I didn't respond to you sooner, I was taking a shower and I had to put some raspberry gel in my hair."_

As if Blaine could potentially hear Kurt laughing all the way from New York City, he responded with a _"Great song! And why am I not surprised you would put gel in your hair as soon as you got out of the shower? Especially the raspberry gel, my favorite." _For some reason, Kurt felt happier now that he was home talking to Blaine of all people. Usually with Adam the conversations were either about the Glee club that Kurt joined at NYADA against Rachel's wishes, or texts about potential dates. They weren't too personal, unlike his and Blaine's conversations, which always seemed to become personal.

_"Haha. Hey random question... well not random per say, but a question nonetheless."_

_"Shoot."_

_"Schuester asked if any of us would like to sing duets as more entertainment for their wedding. And, since we're the only two exes who are on civil terms with one another as far as I can tell, I was wondering if you would want to sing one with me?"_

That was at 10:30p.m. when Blaine asked that, about five minutes ago. Kurt still had yet to respond to Blaine's question, for reasons he could not figure out. Was it that he didn't want to sing a song, much less a love song, with Blaine? Was it that he still loved Blaine the same amount as he did before Blaine had cheated on him? Or was it both?

_"Hey you didn't respond right away, which can mean any of two things: you fell asleep or you're thinking. When you have an answer, please let me know so I can practice the song. I already have one picked out, if you don't mind me making the decision."_

So Blaine didn't have to wait to practice, Kurt decided to answer. _"Sure I'll sing with you. What's the song?"_

_"'Just Can't Get Enough,' by Depeche Mode. Sorry if it's lame, but I was trying to think of something romantic that would fit well as a song for Emma primarily."_

_"Oh that's fine. My dad used to listen to that song all the time, so I pretty much memorized it."_

_"Good. Well I'm gonna head off to bed Kurt. I have school tomorrow."_

_"Okay night Blaine."_

_"Night Kurt. Thank- you for singing with me."_

_"No problem."_

**Sorry if not much happened in this chapter. I didn't wanna split the wedding up much, so either part of the next chapter or the following will be the wedding chapter you guys. Next chapters should have some Klaine fluff so I'm hoping you guys like this story even more! Just kidding, but thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Kurt's Realization

**The next chapter will be the wedding you guys! As always enjoy and comments are always appreciated!**

Chapter 5: Kurt's Realization

It was about 7:30 a.m. on Wednesday, February 13th as Kurt made his way to class with Adam and the Apples. Kurt was especially anxious to get this day over and done with because he was excited for Schu's and Emma's wedding the following day. Now to gently inform Adam that he wasn't able to bring him as his date for the wedding, but was taking Blaine instead. Usually Adam is very understanding when Kurt tells him anything so he figured telling him something so minor and innocent wouldn't bother him.

_"Here we go...," _Kurt thought to himself as he, step by heavy step, approached the stage where the gang was practicing. As he kept walking miniscule steps closer he swore he could feel his heart falling out of his chest, so much so he wondered if people could hear his heartbeat from five feet away. _"Maybe it was a bad idea to wear my dress shoes with the heel," _Kurt thought.

"Hey sorry I'm late guys," Kurt said apologetically.

"That's fine, Kurt. We just started." Leave it to Adam to say something so perfect at such an imperfect moment.

"Adam, honey, can I talk to you quickly? It's really important and it can't wait. If I wait any longer the word vomit I need to let out will turn into actual vile."

"Okay, what do you need to tell me?" Adam asks as he jumps off the stage and follows Kurt to the back left corner of the room.

"I honestly have no idea how to tell you this, but... but..." _Word vomit_. Kurt nervously fixed a non- existent rebellious part in his hair and then put his hand on his hip. "I want to tell you that... that... that I'm going to the wedding with... with... _Blaine_."

This was it and Kurt was prepared and ready for Adam to cause an uproar and then dump him. Kurt even gave Adam his watery, puppy- dog eyes that killed everyone that looked directly into them. Even Rachel, who Kurt thought could see right through him.

But, instead of hitting him or screaming, Adam did something that Kurt didn't expect: he hugged him. And it wasn't one of his normal hugs. Usually Adam gives Kurt a quick hug around the waist and then that followed with a kiss, but this one seemed needier, almost as if he didn't want to let go. He engulfed Kurt into a tight hug, rubbed his back gently, let go, and then kissed Kurt gently on his forehead. "You love him, don't you?" Adam said, tears forming in his eyes as his shoulders visibly slumped in complete heartbreak and defeat.

Kurt gave him a mutual look that said it all. He didn't even need to say a single word. Instead Kurt completely broke down and practically collapsed to the carpeted floor with grief until Adam bent down and hugged him once more.

"I'm so sorry Adam. This feels just as horrible for me, I promise."

Adam slowly helped a frail Kurt to his feet and kissed him gently on the lips before parting. "Go to him Kurt. I'll be fine. You're still my best friend." Adam continued to look in Kurt's eyes for some kind of answer, but all he saw was Kurt's red, irritated face and his crystal- blue eyes continuing to both push out and hold back tears.

Kurt looked up after wiping away his tears and he quickly nodded. "Okay."


	6. Temptations

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! I've been so busy with school projects and homework that I haven't had the time.**

**Anyways, this is the wedding reception you guys! I changed A LOT of the storyline so don't be too surprised when you read it. In this version, Emma and Will did in fact get married, and I decided to not do the song "We've Got Tonight" because it was primarily Finnchel anyways. As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Temptations

"Are you ready?" Blaine said, his naturally deep, masculine voice slightly raising as he approached Kurt in the only room in the hotel that contained a piano.

With a double raise of his eyebrows and a dramatic scrunching of his lips together, Kurt turned his head away from Blaine as he said "Ready as I'll ever be." Unfortunately Kurt was never good with subtlety, and Blaine easily caught on.

"Hey, Kurt you don't need to be uncomfortable around me. We have gone through too much for you to forget that." At this point, Blaine's eyes were seeping right into Kurt's soul, a feeling Kurt should be used to by now. Blaine gave him those loving eyes the first time they made love, and every time since. "You're right. I guess I'm just a bit nervous." Kurt was practically biting his lips off.

But Kurt wasn't nervous or uncomfortable around him. The problem was quite the opposite: he was in love with Blaine and desired to once again feel the heat and passion of Blaine's lips on his. He wanted to feel Blaine's strong, yet gentle, hands wrap around his waist and to have Blaine touch him and need him the same way he needed Blaine.

But Kurt decided it was best to restrain from making any movements that could potentially make things actually awkward between them. It was hard, though, because Blaine was wearing a black tuxedo with a white buttoned- up dress shirt underneath. In other words, he looked fantastic. And Kurt was thinking really raunchy thoughts like _"Buttons are easy to undue. Or I could just rip off his shirt," _and even _"Those pants are so tight. I wonder if I would be able to see him get hard." _He really had to stop thinking such horrible thoughts.

Suddenly he was broken out of his trance when Blaine approached him. "Okay Kurt we're going on in ten minutes. You got this. You want to know how I know?"

"Why?"

"Because you're an amazing singer. I trust you to know you'll come out stronger than ever." Blaine went to Kurt and firmly placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You got this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey everyone! I'm Blaine Anderson and this is Kurt Hummel and we have a song for the blushing bride." The audience proceeded to clap vigorously and Emma began to happily tear while Mr. Schuester held her in his arms.

Blaine: **When I'm with you baby, I go out of my head**

** And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough**

Kurt: **All the things you do to me and everything you said**

** And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough**

Already Kurt was thinking the song fit their situation already. Blaine cheated on him, but all Kurt was thinking about was how he felt right now when he was with Blaine. He had butterflies. Just to relieve some of the tension Kurt felt, he peeked over in Blaine's direction as a way of confirmation that they should continue. Blaine's smile said it all.

Both: **We slip and slide as we fall in love**

** And I just can't seem to get enough of**

In between the musical interlude, Kurt and Blaine choreographed that they would stand back to back. They had no idea why they choreographed that, but neither of them complained. As far as he was concerned, Blaine liked it just as much as he did.

Blaine: **We walk together, we're walking down the street**

** And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough**

Kurt: **Every time I think of you I know we have to meet**

** And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough**

Both: **It's getting hotter, it's a burning love**

** And I just can't seem to get enough of**

Kurt and Blaine turned and faced each other, love splashing across their faces.

Both: **I just can't get enough **(x16)

Blaine: **And when it rains, you're shining down for me**

** And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough**

Kurt: **Just like a rainbow you know you set me free**

** And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough**

Both: **You're like an angel and you give me your love**

** And I just can't seem to get enough**

** I just can't get enough **(repeat)

At the end of the song, both Blaine and Kurt had happy tears in their eyes as they went up to one another and embraced. Kurt didn't want to let go; he wanted to hold on forever. But, as the applause and the standing ovations from the guests simmered down, they knew they had to get off the stage.

As they stepped off, they subconsciously joined their fingers together. Sparks of electricity flew between them, but they quickly let go and brushed the feeling aside. _"It'll have to do for now," _Kurt thought to himself before walking over to the dessert table for a baby cupcake.


	7. The Notebook

**Hey guys! This is it- the finale! If you guys want me to do a bonus chapter or epilogue, then please comment! I like comments! As always enjoy!**

Chapter 7: "The Notebook"

Kurt tried his best to avoid the fact that there was an obvious spark between him and Blaine- and he knew Blaine felt it too- but Kurt didn't want to bring it up. Instead he proceeded to lick the obnoxious pink frosting on the vanilla- flavored cupcake while Blaine went back to sitting next to Tina at his table.

It was ridiculously obvious that Tina was crushing on Blaine, but Blaine didn't seem to pay any attention to the creepy stares that Tina gave his way. Instead he looked in Kurt's direction while Kurt was in the middle of licking the frosting off of his second cupcake. _"Leave it to him to lovingly look at me while I'm doing something stupid." _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Tina I'm going to go talk to Kurt really quick. I'll be right back." Blaine said nervously as he rose from his seat at the far end of the room.

"But you're my date, not Kurt's. You promised Blaine." Tina looked visibly agitated, her eyebrows furrowed downward and her face becoming red with rage.

"Tina... it's no big deal. I just wanted to thank him for singing with me. That and he and I don't talk much." Tina gave him a disappointed look but gave in once she realized Blaine was becoming agitated himself.

"...Okay, but come back soon so we can dance."

Blaine took that as a clear sign to go over, and he jumped on it. Lately, Tina has been unbearable and has been making Blaine uncomfortable, like she has something to hide and knows how to use it to her advantage. Blaine found Tina's crush on him endearing, but at the same time he wanted her to understand that her crush on him is unrequited. Blaine is "gold- star gay," something he told her.

However, once Blaine approached Kurt at the dessert table, he visibly relaxed. "Hey Kurt! I was wondering, can we talk in the lobby or in another room for a quick second? I need to talk to you."

"Um, sure." Kurt was worried that he was in trouble or something, but then again there wasn't much he could get into trouble for; he didn't do anything. So he inevitably decided to follow Blaine out of the noisy reception area and into the room that they practiced "Just Can't Get Enough" earlier. It was moderately quiet in the room for a second or two before Blaine started to speak.

"Hey I wanted to thank you, once again, for singing with me tonight. I realize that singing love songs, especially, would be uncomfortable for you, considering we broke up on account of me. I really screwed up Kurt. I really did." Blaine was now looking at the floor, tears forming in his eyes and complete regret written all over his face.

"Hey I told you a while ago that I've forgiven you for that incident. Blaine I'm going to be completely honest with you, but I was pissed at the time. I was pissed at you for hurting me and I was pissed at myself for not making time for you when we were together. But that's all under the bridge now. What matters is that we can move past your transgressions, as well as my own, and be friends. You're forgiven Blaine." By this time, both he and Blaine were shedding tears and wiping them away.

"Thank- you, Kurt. I never expected to cry tonight, especially considering I'm seeing all of my best friends in one place, including you." Blaine looked at Kurt lovingly before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and hugging him.

Kurt was just put in the friend zone by Blaine, the true love of his life. But Kurt didn't care. All that matters was that Blaine was holding him in some capacity, something Kurt missed a lot.

The hug seemed to last forever, Blaine lovingly rubbing circular patterns on Kurt's back and resting his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, now turning red with complete nervousness and adoration. But, like all good things, Blaine eventually let go of Kurt and said "We should get back now. I needed to get that off of my chest, so thanks for letting me do that. C'mon." Blaine reached out his slightly cupped hand as a gesture for Kurt to gladly take, and they walked back to their respective tables.

"Hey Tina. Would you like to slow dance with me?" Blaine asked, almost regretting not asking Kurt instead. But he made a promise.

"I thought you'd never ask," Tina said as she rose from her chair and grabbed Blaine's open hand.

They made their way to the dance floor and began to slow dance to a collection of famous 80's love ballads that would be played in between performances, much to Kurt's dismay. Kurt really hoped Blaine would've asked him to dance, considering their conversation just five minutes ago made it appear that Blaine liked him as well. So yes, Kurt was extremely jealous. And pissed off at Tina. _"That hag Tina. Does she not realize that Blaine is gay? Does she even care that we still love each other? Well, at least that I love him." _

Blaine did what everyone who slow dances does: he put his hands high up on her waist, slightly higher than usual, and slowly swayed back and forth with the beat of the slow music in the background. "_I guess him putting his hands higher up on Tina's waist was a good sign, something that indicates Blaine is not even remotely interested in slow dancing with Tina." _Slowly, Blaine closed his golden orbs and attempted to get into it for Tina's sake. Was this a bad sign? Kurt wasn't sure, but the jealousy was quickly developing into anger.

What happened next, however, both surprised and pissed Kurt off. When Tina looked at Blaine for the first time since they began dancing, figuring it was in the moment, she leaned in and pecked Blaine's lips. While Tina obviously enjoyed it, Blaine and Kurt did not. Blaine quickly let go of Tina and exited the dance floor, but Kurt stormed out of the building, unable to hold back tears as, once again, he was heartbroken because of none other than Blaine Anderson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, has anyone seen where Kurt went? I really need to talk to him," Blaine said with both a concerned and confused expression.

"You didn't see it? Lady Hummel ran out after Tina hit you with that kiss. Wouldn't be surprised if he left." Blaine really hated it when Santana referred to Kurt as 'Lady Hummel' because it seemed to be an insult. But he chose to ignore it because at the moment the only thing he cared about was finding Kurt.

"Thanks Santana."

Blaine re- checked every room in the facility first, including the women's public restroom, before making his way outside. And, sure enough, Kurt was sitting on a bench just across the yard of the building. He was clearly upset; he had a handkerchief in his hand as he wiped away the tears that continued to escape.

"Hey," Blaine said in a gentle, sweet voice.

"Go away Blaine. Don't you have someone to get back to, specifically a girl?"

"Kurt, don't push me away. It's not what you think."

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine. It was obvious Kurt had been crying for a while now. "Sure, Blaine. Just like how cheating on me the first time was nothing? Like how I clearly like you and want to be with you, but you kiss Tina? I broke up with Adam for you Blaine! Why would you do this to me?"

Blaine was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe Kurt was screaming at him, and accusing him, for something that was completely out of his control. "Kurt, come over here. Just hear me out."

Although Kurt listened and went over to stand facing Blaine, he was still being defiantly stubborn. "Why should I?"

"Because I know you want to, and I know you're going to." Blaine attempted to grab one of Kurt's hands to stop him from crying, but Kurt moved his hand away before Blaine could grab it.

"You have five minutes."

"Well... Kurt, I love you. As I was slow dancing, when I was looking away from Tina, I pictured of slow dancing with you. And believe me, I was just as surprised as you were when she kissed me. Once she did it I ran away and began looking for you. I realized long ago that my heart only truly belongs to you Kurt. If you are willing to have me, I will never disappoint you again. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. There... I'm done."

It was beginning to rain much harder than its previous drizzling. By this time, both Blaine and Kurt were soaked, Blaine's hair beginning to curl underneath the copious amounts of hair gel. "I'm sorry Kurt. For everything. I love you and hopefully you'll find someone that makes you happy. Something I couldn't do for you."

As Blaine began to walk away, he felt Kurt grab his arm, gesturing that he didn't want him to leave. When Blaine turned around, Kurt instantly clashed his lips with Blaine's. It was hot, needy, passionate, and a scene directly out of "The Notebook." Blaine began biting Kurt's bottom lip as a teaser before he began licking Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue, demanding entrance. Kurt quickly obliged and soon enough they were moving their tongues together in a perfect rhythm before the need for air became too great. "Tell me you love me again Blaine."

"I love you Kurt, so much."

"I love you too." And with that, Kurt leaped into Blaine's arms and straddled his waist. It's a wonder Blaine managed to stay standing with Kurt straddling him, but Blaine held Kurt at his lower back with ease. They kissed once more, this one filled with pure love, before departing. They were both drenched at this point, and continued to get soaked.

"Let's get inside before we both get sick," said Blaine as he took Kurt's hand and they walked back inside together.


	8. Epilogue

**Okay guys this is my take on an epilogue! I hope you all enjoy and continue to read the rest of the future stories I write! Thank- you!**

Epilogue

Kurt and Blaine made their way down the narrow, white hallway on the second floor of the hotel, both still holding hands. However, they stopped once they made it to their hotel room: 206. It was a number significant to both of them, considering they met two years ago on February 6th. Both Kurt and Blaine wondered whether the hotel manager secretly knew about such an irreplaceable event in their lives, but Blaine wondered if Kurt picked this room specifically for that reason.

"Hey I'm sorry for taking so long, honey. I never really cared much for hotel keys," said Kurt before he quickly pecked Blaine's cheek which in turn caused Blaine to blush.

"It's alright Kurt. There's no rush." At this point Blaine lovingly wrapped his arms around Kurt's lower waist and rested his square chin on Kurt's right shoulder.

It took about five seconds for Kurt to unlock the hotel room and when he did he eagerly turned around. However, Blaine was in no rush and stood there smiling at Kurt. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine. Now get in here." Kurt pulled Blaine into the tiny hotel room by pulling on his black tie.

Once Blaine was in the hotel room, he slowly weaseled Kurt up against the wall next to the door. Blaine with his head tilted upward and Kurt with his head angled downward, they lovingly kissed until both needed air. As quickly as they took a breath, they were at it again; this kiss was more passionate: Blaine slowly and affectionately placed his hands on Kurt's hips while Kurt pushed Blaine's lips closer to his by placing one of his hands on the back of Blaine's neck. Their lips were doing a magical dance, both clashing with desperation as their tongues performed the most graceful of dances simultaneously.

Slowly, Blaine guided Kurt towards the front of the king- sized bed, still kissing him and holding his hips, much tighter this time. But, as they were about to move forward, Blaine stopped and took Kurt's hands in his own. "Kurt are you sure you want to go through with this? I want you to be comfortable and I don't want you to regret this if we do it."

"Yes Blaine I'm sure. Love me."

So Blaine went through with the request and slowly guided Kurt to the bed, slowly placing Kurt on his back as he lay on top of him. They began kissing again, this time Blaine kissing up Kurt's jaw line until he reached Kurt's right ear. Blaine began seductively nibbling Kurt's ear while grinding up against Kurt's fast- growing erection, soliciting a high- pitched squeal out of Kurt. "Oh my goodness Blaine! Feels. So. Good."

Blaine smiled before he began kissing up and down Kurt's neck, now red with excitement. While Blaine began sucking on the side of Kurt's neck, a hickey in the making, he began unbuttoning Kurt's white dress shirt. Kurt took his suit jacket off before Blaine came into the room. After removing Kurt's white undershirt, revealing Kurt's porcelain, toned chest, Blaine began kissing up and down his bare chest. "You're so beautiful Kurt. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurt stopped Blaine so that he could remove Blaine's dress shirt and wife beater, revealing his tan, muscular chest. Definitely something Kurt missed, so much so that he flipped Blaine onto his back without hesitation and began licking Blaine's lower chest. However, once Kurt began licking down Blaine's lower torso, Blaine moaned out a "more Kurt. More please." By this time Blaine's erection was very noticeable through his dress pants, so much so that Kurt decided to unbuckle Blaine's belt and pants, which released some of the increasing tension that Blaine felt.

Now that Blaine was laying down in his boxers, he readjusted himself so that he was once again on top. He quickly unbuttoned Kurt's pants to reveal his growing erection, along with a generous amount of pre- come in his boxers. "I like this position better," said Blaine as he gave Kurt his sexy glare, causing Kurt to giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the morning after, approximately nine in the morning, when Kurt opened his crystal blue eyes and found himself staring at his boyfriend, who was still sound asleep. Kurt had realized the full extent of their actions the previous night when he realized both he and Blaine were still naked. Although Kurt wished he could continue watching Blaine sleep forever, his chest rising and falling so peacefully, he knew he'd have to get up eventually. Kurt slowly got out of the bed, kissing Blaine softly on his forehead, before getting up to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey you," said Kurt as he saw Blaine sitting up groggily once he stepped out of the bathroom from his shower.

"Hey I didn't even realize you got up," said Blaine as he yawned while stretching. He stretched so that the white sheet on the bed was just covering his lower extremities, eliciting a giggle from Kurt.

Blaine smiles and pats the side of the bed next to him. "Come here. I want to cuddle."

Obviously Kurt gladly obliged and laid down next to Blaine, placing his head in the middle of Blaine's chest. Laying on Blaine's bare chest, pecking it a couple of times, Kurt says "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Blaine lovingly looked down at Kurt before he bent down and slowly kissed him on the lips.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Blaine as he slowly got out of the king- sized bed and put a fresh pair of boxers on. "We could walk around, go on a date..."

"Talk to Tina," said Kurt flatly.

It was obvious Blaine was uncomfortable with that idea because his face went from a face of pure joy, to a face of guilt. "Kurt I can't. It's too... weird."

Kurt got up, walked over to where Blaine was standing, in everything but a shirt, and took his hands into his own. "Blaine, please. She needs to know that her crush is unrequited and, quite frankly, creepy as hell. She needs to know about us."

"Can you come with me? I don't think I want to confront her alone." Blaine gave Kurt the best puppy eyes that he could muster, and tears began to form. "We all know how that went the last time I was with her."

"Yes I will come with you." Kurt gave Blaine a small peck on the nose and gave Blaine a hug before saying "there's no need to cry anymore."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sure enough, once they made their way downstairs to the hotel lobby, Tina was sitting down in one of the few chairs. She appeared as if she was waiting for something or someone, but stopped once she heard Blaine approaching. "Hey Blaine, can we talk?"

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing to you." Blaine was as distant as he could be from Tina and the awkward smile he provided made it obvious to Kurt that he didn't want to confront her. It took Kurt slightly pushing Blaine forward to get him to relax.

"I didn't mean to destroy things between you and Kurt. Frankly I didn't even know you two were together, and I thought Kurt had another boyfriend."

"Adam and I broke up, Tina. Why else would I run out of the hotel upset when I saw you kiss Blaine, if I was dating Adam?" Kurt was practically death glaring her at this point and his face screamed _you're stupid_.

"Kurt it's alright. I can handle this. " Kurt threw his hands up and walked out of the lobby to go get a drink from the cafeteria, leaving Blaine and Tina alone to talk.

"... I'm so sorry Blaine. My feelings took over and I just let them take over I guess. I should've known better to not have feelings for you when you even told me you were gay. I didn't think I was that lonely." Tina was practically in tears now, and Blaine did the best thing he could think of as an attempt to calm her down: he hugged her.

"It's alright Tina. Having crushes, especially unrequited ones, is completely normal. I had a crush on a guy that worked at a department store back when I went to Dalton, and when I serenaded him he got fired and turned me down. But in the long run I was better off because I fell in love with Kurt, and I wouldn't have it any other way." At this point Kurt walked back in the room and smiled at Blaine because he heard the _"fell in love with Kurt" _part of the conversation.

"I'm just sorry Blaine. I guess I became jealous when I saw you and Kurt singing your duet because I saw sparks between you two. I just want that so bad."

"You will. Give it time." Blaine pats Tina's shoulder before saying "Friends?"

"Friends," says Tina as she wipes her tears from her face and shakes Blaine's extended hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine approaches Kurt after his conversation and kisses him on the forehead. "Thank- you Kurt, for making me do that."

"You're welcome baby. And thank- you for telling Tina you love me." Kurt leaned in and pecked Blaine on the lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Forever and always, Kurt."

**There you go guys! That's the end!**


End file.
